


Home For The Holidays

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: This was originally set to be one of the worst Christmases ever, with Stiles having to stay alone at Hogwarts because of his dad's work...That is, until Derek Hale and baby dragons came into the picture





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> There can never be enough Harry Potter fusions out there, _ever_

Hogwarts was an endlessly magical place with absolutely no shortage of things to do or places to explore or people to talk to

...

But it sure could get lonely when you're the only one there

That was something that Stiles was learning the hard way

He had known that staying at the castle during Christmas instead of going home to see his father for once would be difficult, but he had never expected it to get _this_ difficult

Boring, lonely, depressing....

It was only day two and he could barely stand it

He was fiddling with a deck of Exploding Snap cards, breifly considering making them into a house or a tower or something, when he decided to get up and see if the kitchen elves had any snacks he could bargain for

There weren't many of them, most having gone home to be with their families during the holidays, but a few stayed on to be paid overtime

Apparently Hogwarts paid pretty well, once, you know, the slavery thing had ended

He headed out of the Slytherin Basement- having been renamed from "dungeon", apparently, several years ago- and started towards the kitchen, but paused suddenly, noticing something a bit odd through the window

There was a light outside

It looked like it might be a lantern.....

But that was weird, who would be out there at this time of night?

It was considerably late, though not quite past curfew yet, and the only person he knew who would typically be outside wandering around at night like this was Hagrid, but he was gone for the week for some sort of Kelpie related emergency so it couldn't be him....

So, as per usual, Stiles' curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to investigate

He wished he could apparate inside Hogwarts but alas, he was left to walking alone

He just hoped that he wouldn't lose the sight of whoever had that lantern before he got there

Unfortunately, no matter how fast he walked, he could barely manage to get outside before the lantern was nearly gone

Cursing under his breath, he realized that there was no way to get to the lantern before it disappeared, not by walking atleast....

"Accio broom!" he commanded quickly and under his breath, smirking when, only a moment later, his broom was floating loyally before him

Swinging one leg over it with ease, he tightened his grip on the handle and got into position, hurrying to fly towards the light

Flight, obviously, was much faster than walking, and in only a matter of seconds he found himself close enough to the lantern to dismount from his broom and merely run the rest of the way

"Hey! Hey, who are you!? What are you doing here!?"

The figure paused, turning around and finally giving the Slytherin a veiw of their face

"Derek?"

Well that just figured, that _all_ just _figured_!

Sure, ofcourse the guy he had a crush on, who he had been trying to figure out for months now how to potentially advance his relationship with, would be out here wandering around with a lantern when nearly the entire castle was empty and he had no one to keep him from making stupid decisions or to comfort him when this inevitably fell into the crapper

SURE

"Stiles?" the Hufflepuff echoed back

There was a pause, and then at the same time, a mutual--

"What the hell are you doing here?"

...

Another pause

"Hagrid left for an emergency and called in my mother to handle a special project for him wile he's gone,"

His mother?

But....

"Um, no offense, but what the hell could Hagrid need from a Transfiguration professor that's that important?"

Derek huffed quietly, though he atleast seemed amused

"Not Talia, my other mother, Selena,"

"You have two moms? How did I not know you have two moms?"

"I have no idea, I've talked about her before, I guess you just assumed I was talking about the same person everytime I mentioned 'my mom',"

True....

"So uh, your other mom has something to do with magical creatures?"

"She raises them," Derek explained

"Hagrid was in the middle of caring for some dragon eggs when he was called away, Mama is here to care for them in his place until he gets back,"

"Woah..... dragon eggs?" Stiles breathed in amazement, earning a nod from his gold-clad companion

"The mother was found dead so Hagrid took them on, he plans to hand-rear them and use them as ambassadors for education and things like that, but dragons have to be cared for by humans the second they're hatched if they're going to be hand-raised so he needed someone in his place in the mean time, and my mom gladly took that position,"

"Wow, that's.... that's really cool," Stiles said in complete and utter amazement

He loved magical creatures, he always figured that after graduating he would either work with magical creatures or potions, he was in his last year but he still hadn't decided wich yet...

"So then your entire family is here or...?"

"No, just my moms, Cora, and I, Laura is studying abroad in Ireland with some rare herbs so she wasn't going to be home for Christmas anyway, Mom just decided that since Mama was going to be here for the holidays, the three of us should just stay with her, but what are _you_ doing here?"

Ah... moment of truth time

"It's kinda complicated, but basically my dad is an important witness in a murder and has to be in muggle court in another country for the next week or two, he was sequestered so I wouldn't even get to see him... I decided I'd rather stay here alone then go back to the muggle realm and stay there alone," he shrugged back

"So then you're here all alone?" Derek asked with apparent concern

"Yeeep, I mean, unless you count my owl Bruce,"

"No, Bruce doesn't count,"

"Then I'm a single pringle,"

He knew Derek wouldn't get that, there were no pringles in the wizarding world- wich was nothing short of an absolute CRIME but no less the truth

Sure enough-

"I'm not sure what that means,"

"It's a muggle reference,"

"I figured, listen, you shouldn't be alone, really, so... it's an hour before curfew, do you want to come inside? My mom just made some pumpkin stew,"

Holy crap Derek Hale was inviting him to have dinner with him

Send help send help send help send help send help-

"Oh my god, do you wizards have to put pumpkin in everything?"

"Do muggles have to put _ketchup_ in everything?" Derek challenged

And ok, that was almost deserved

Almost

"Do you want to come in or not?"

"Yes," he replied immediately, turning a bit red and clearing his throat

"Y-Yes I would like to come in, it's freezing out here,"

Derek smiled a little, his face dusted a light pink as he reached out and carefully took the Slytherin's hand

"Follow me then,"

And Stiles definitely did, he followed Derek to Hagrid's cabin, excited to meet the Hufflepuff's other mom, to see the dragon eggs, and hell even to eat the pumpkin stew, because it was with _Derek. Hale._ and even pumpkin stew wasn't going to ruin that

The door to the cabin slid open upon their approach, and the second they stepped beneath it...

Stiles noticed something green and leafy hanging from the doorway

And it definitely wasn't lettuce

"Mistletoe?" Stiles asked with a grin, his eyes lighting up a little

"Mm.... looks like it," Derek sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding Stiles'

"My um.... my moms are really romantic,"

"That's so sweet," Stiles grinned, clearing his throat as he glanced up at the plant above

"We uh... we don't have to if you don't wa-"

"I want to," Stiles said quickly, his face a little red, smiling sweetly as he reached up and gently cupped Derek's face, leaning in a little bit closer

"I want to,"

Derek smiled back, closing the gap between them and kissing him softly, gently, but only lingering for a moment before pulling back

"Your moms have more mistletoe inside?" Stiles grinned

Derek laughed, squeezing his hand and pulling him the rest of the way into the little hut

"You know what? I think they do,"


End file.
